


because i'll never forget

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Freetime Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, there would be no way he could forget him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this on Valentine's Day, but I'm over a month late. This was also done slowly - in fact, very slowly, so if there's any inconsistencies, it's probably because I was writing half asleep. (And for someone who doesn't write many mature things doing it half asleep - alright)  
> But ignoring how awkward this might be, I hope this can be at least somewhat enjoyable. Maybe someday I'll come back and properly rewrite it.  
> For now, Happy Really Belated Valentine's Day.

"Hinata-kun, if we wanted to have a romantic date... when would you have it?"

"Hm... that would be something like Valentine's Day, wouldn't it?"

  
"Are you sure?"

  
Those words strike him as odd.

"What do you mean?"

"In my opinion... I think doing it the day after Valentine's Day would be more memorable. Do you not think so? You should look at it like this; if we went on a date on Valentine's Day, you'd say 'Oh yeah, we had a good date on Valentine's,' but you'd remember it because it was Valentine's day. If you use 'the day after Valentine's' to remember it, then you could remember the day easier and it's much more special than 'Valentine's Day'..."

"Does that make sense, Hinata-kun?"

_At the time, not so much. However, when that time came I-_

 

 

 

  
He takes the pale hand extending out to his cheek, letting the cold skin caress his cheek. His hands were so cold that he could've thought he was freezing under those blankets. "Did the nurse say you could leave soon?", the tanned boy asked, staring outside into the early February weather. It was disgustingly mucky with slush lining the roads and snowpiles on snowpiles on snowpiles. Around this time, weather just... sucked. Let it be summer already, Hinata prayed as he continued to hold that cold hand in his.  
"Tsumiki-san...? Ah, yes. She said that it should be fine, but if anything goes wrong, you'd have to call her." Hinata Hajime, the boy visiting the other in the sickbed, attentively nodded. He couldn't mess up and accidentally ruin one of the few chances he could be with Komaeda, his boyfriend - they'd been dating for awhile, but his condition got worse. It was called frontotemporal dementia.  
As Komaeda stated in the simplest way, it was his 'brain shrinking until he dies'. There was much more to it that Hinata read about, but that had to be the quickest explanation for it. Komaeda's behaviour had been strange recently so it became necessary for him to be admitted to the hospital when he was being odd. One of the nurses, Tsumiki Mikan, took great care of him and always watched over, checking his behavioural patterns and the such.

So basically, the entire relationship thing was hard to hold with someone who needed to visit the hospital more than enough. To be honest, Hinata didn't mind, but it was a lot to think about, knowing that someone he loved would live a shorter life than his own. The idea all in itself was... mortifying. Thinking about a life without him- no, Hinata threw the thought of his mind. Although it was inevitable, he should use that time thinking for spending time with Komaeda instead. It was a better use for both of them.  
After a few days, Tsumiki called Hinata after a day of work, reporting that Komaeda's been doing much better recently. Before that, he was more harsh and depressing with the boy, including awkward nighttime patterns. He'd sweat or scratch, be restless - and sometimes, Hinata thought to himself of what kind of hell he would be experiencing.  
And that would be why he'd treat him better. Better than anyone else could. Considering all of his opinions. Always listening to him. Getting him things that he liked. Making him smile.

That was all that mattered.

Passing along with some small chat about work and what Hinata had been up to, a quiet knock came from the door. The nurse, Tsumiki walked in, wearing her usual nurse's uniform. It was so white that it seemed to glow. "Hinata-san... how have you been doing?", she asked, wringing her wrists with a smile. Tsumiki was extremely shy, maybe a little more interpersonal than she needed to be. It was almost as if she didn't care for her own well-being at all, and that was kind of odd, cause... well, she was a nurse. And nurses should know how to take care of themselves. That's what Hinata thought, although maybe that was too straightforward. There was probably more important things nurses needed to tend to, like... nurse things.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you, Tsumiki?" The girl whispered a 'I'm good' as she glanced at Komaeda's monitor. Hinata could hear her mumble things like 'steady heartbeat' and 'no visible signs' as she glanced over at Komaeda. Having an impressive nurse made Hinata feel much better. There was no way they could've gotten a better nurse. Komaeda told him about how well she'd been taking care of him - some nights, he'd kick his blanket off and throw a silent fit, but Tsumiki would always come in and save the day. She's also a good singer, apparently. Her best song is 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"Have you noticed anything odd yet, Hinata-san?" Shaking his head, he saw Tsumiki place her palm against Komaeda's forehead. "Ah... U-um, well, it's still winter, so you never know... it would be bad if he caught a cold as well...!" She slipped a small giggle and stood up straight, pushing strands of hair out of her view. "Ah, Hinata-san... Komaeda can be released this week, s-so...! I hope you have fun on Valentine's day! O-oh, and other days too! Not only that...! Ah- ah, I'm sorry, I-I'm assuming again, Hinata-san, I'm really sor-"  
Placing a hand against her shoulder with just the slightest bit of concern, Hinata brushed it off and forgave her. Right, just one more thing - Tsumiki seemed to always exaggerate things. It wasn't on purpose nor was it part of her job. She was just like that. Respecting others and especially her patients was important... well, geez. _She was a pretty damn good nurse,_ Hinata thought once more.

Heading over to the door, Tsumiki quietly opened it and turned her head back at Hinata. "Hinata-san... you know my cellphone... right?" Hinata turned around, nodding and giving a thumbs up with a smile. Tsumiki smiled back in a bashful manner, slipping out of the room. It was just Komaeda and Hinata again, the room only filled with consistent beeps. "I'll take you home tomorrow," Hinata spoke. He watched Komaeda nod silently. "I'll pass that on to Tsumiki-san, then." He gave that familiar smile once more - reserved and modest was what described that smile. And that smile... that was the smile Hinata wanted to see so much more.  
Pressing a kiss against each of Komaeda's fingers and finally his forehead, Hinata said his farewells and took his leave, already planning about what they could do for the next few days. All he hoped that was nothing would happen. That would be perfect.

  
The 11th of February, 20XX at noon

"I hope to see you soon, Komaeda-san! A-ah, but not here! That would be very bad!" The three all shared a laugh. Hinata inched his hand ever so slowly to Komaeda's, his knuckles tapping the other's. He could feel a thin finger slip between his, then another and the rest. They left the hospital with palm against palm, fingers tightly entwined.

The hospital wasn't too far from their apartment, but it wasn't close enough. They sat side by side, shoulders barely touching as they sat on a wooden bench, quietly waiting for the bus to come by. This kind of silence was normal for both of them. It wasn't like they had too much to talk about, but they both appreciated the silent moments they had together. They could take in the scenery, the other person, the atmosphere - if only all couples could experience this kind of feeling, Hinata thought. He felt Komaeda's hand lock on top of his, softly clenching on. Hinata lifted his hand along with Komaeda's, pressing kisses against his knuckles. Usually, clenching your hand would show the whites on your knuckles, but Komaeda was so pale that you couldn't even see it. That was kind of a bad thing, but that was kind of unique of him.  
That still didn't make it a good thing, but... he loved the feeling of those long fingers extending through the narrow opening of his fingers, perfectly fitting in each other's palms. They always held hands with those kinds of thoughts. Well, Hinata did. He had no idea what Komaeda thought, but... he was sure that it was something along the same line, and he hoped that that was the truth.

It was a silent busride back with Komaeda falling asleep against his shoulder, quietly snoring. At least he wasn't a loud snorer.  
The moment the entered their apartment, Komaeda immediately locked the door and pushed Hinata against the wall, giving a very long stare. Hinata leaned awkwardly against the wall, keeping eye contact with the other. This has never happened before. Was he still feeling unstable. "Komaeda, is something wrong?" Hinata stood his ground, making sure not to back off. Tsumiki told him to do that so that he could at least be the slightest bit intimidating. With unstable behaviour changes, it would be necessary to stand strong... or something like that. Those were her words.  
Komaeda leaned closer, inching his way forward until there was no more distance inbetween. It was so little, he could almost feel his lips touching his. Their breaths were crossing each other and it was warm. Really warm. "Do you need something?"

It took a few seconds until a grin spread across Komaeda's face. "You?", he responded, unsure of how bad the joke he made was. All he took was a small peck of the lips and backed away, pulling his shoes off. Hinata kicked his off as well, following behind Komaeda back into the living room - and there, he jumped at his chance. He grabbed onto Komaeda from behind, arms sliding under his and wrapping around his chest. "H-Hinata-kun?", Komaeda whimpered. Hinata could feel the hesitant tone in his voice. "What are you doing?", he whimpered, feeling Hinata's hand slide down to his stomach. "What do you think? You've been gone a few days and left me alone," Hinata murmured into Komaeda's ear. And just to make him more uncomfortable, he brought his tongue to his ear, licking upwards. Komaeda didn't react, but he could hear quiet whimpers from the moment he brought tongue to ear.  
"H-Hinata-kun, I just left the hospital, I..." Hinata raised a finger to Komaeda's lips shushing him. At the same time, his other hand was busy unzipping his jeans, pulling out a hardening cock. "You have to make up for what you missed," Hinata cooed into his ear, his hand slowly rubbing up and down his full length, bringing his other hand down and pressing against the tip. "I think you missed it too."

Hinata listened to Komaeda's quiet pants, a blush definitely spreading on both cheeks. He commanded him to sit on the couch - and he obediently did so. Getting on his knees, Hinata leaned over and took the member into his hands and into his mouth, needing to hollow out his cheeks before taking him in fully. Komaeda's hands rested on his head, sometimes balling his hair in his fists when he needed to moan. Hinata raced his tongue along the sides and around the tip, right back into his mouth - but whatever he was doing made Komaeda enjoy it. "Ah- mn," Hinata let quiet moans escape his lips as he made his way around Komaeda's length, playing around with his tongue at the tip, which was his favourite spot, only until the point that Komaeda would reach his climax. "A-ah, Hinata-kun, I...!" Breathless, a hoarse moan escaped his lips as he orgasmed into Hinata's mouth. The grip onto Hinata's short hair loosened and Hinata got up onto Komaeda's lap, a small gulp heard coming out of his throat. "G-gh, you're too fast, Komaeda," he groaned disappointedly.

"S-sorry, Hinata-kun. It just... I don't know," he stammered, his face evidently getting redder with each word. Hinata leaned forward, placing both hands on the other's shoulders. "Do you want to keep going?" Silently nodding, Komaeda zipped up and they stood up, ready to go into their bedroom, but the moment they approached a wall, it somehow felt necessary to lean against it and start to have a fierce makeout session. Komaeda pushed the other against the wall, leaving Hinata using his upper back and using that for support. Their lips crashed together, a giant wreck of two people who weren't expert kissers. They're turn the same way and their teeth would click awkwardly in the middle, but that didn't stop all of the tongue-twisting, moaning and drooling that came along with it. They were somehow able to push through the door and collapse onto the small bed, still mixing their spit into a hot mess. "Mm- haa, Hinata-kun, maybe I'm still too tired for this," Komaeda whispered, breathless. "O-oh, yeah. I guess you still need time to rest." Maybe another time. (Kind of a disappointment.)

Getting off and lying at the edge of the bed, Komaeda silently held onto Hinata's hand. It was a weak grip, but it didn't feel like he intended on letting go. They lay like that for a few minutes until Komaeda finally decided to speak up. "Hinata-kun, we didn't eat yet."

"To be frank, I did. You didn't."

He could hear Komaeda start to laugh and his free hand clapped over his mouth, shaking in a giggle fit. "Y-yes, you did. Hehe-" They both burst out into laughter, still lying on the bed and holding hands. It was a cramped fit, both of their shoulders pressing against each other, but that didn't matter. That kind of simple happiness... hearing Komaeda's unique laugh - that was better than anything else. _Although, his laugh is still kind of creepy,_ Hinata thought.  
Somewhere, deep down, he wished they could keep laughing together, though. At some point, he'd miss these times.

After their stomachs started to hurt from laughing, they got up and headed to the kitchen. Hinata was a terrible cook. He couldn't do much more than throw frozen food into the microwave. Komaeda on the other hand was at least able to do a bit better and make a decent meal, but not wanting to wear out the other, he decided that frozen food might be just about enough. Komaeda was already set at the table, rubbing his eye wearily. "I didn't get to make anything, so frozen is fine, right?", Hinata called out. Getting approval from the other, he opened the small box of pasta and put it in for a few minutes in the microwave. He took a seat next to the boy, giving small talk. Even more about how much 'better' Hinata got at cooking due to Komaeda's advice he gave back then. The microwave rang out and he put in another box for himself and pulled off the paper cover, mixing the food inside and placing it in front of Komaeda. "Better than nothing, I guess," Hinata smirked. They waited once more for the other box and within a few minutes, they were both devouring the meal. By the time they were finished, they both threw out their boxes and washed the utensils together.

The rest of the day was just sitting around and talking with Hinata lying in Komaeda's lap and taking in the scent of his clothes. Most of the time, Komaeda wore a sweet cologne - but not too much, so it kind of collided with his natural scent. It smelled really good, though, kind of like clothes fresh out of dry cleaning. He wished he could always smell it. It was an unforgettable scent.  
The usual routine was then followed by taking showers - Komaeda first, Hinata second. They'd brush their teeth side by side. Komaeda's brush was red and Hinata's was green. Rinsing and spitting out at the same time and fighting for who gets to rinse out first and letting it turn into a mini water fight was the best part about it.  
After that would be going to bed. There was an extra futon that Hinata would insist to sleep in, but every now and then they'd try to squish into the one-person bed. It was a tight fit, especially with Komaeda's oddly long, lanky figure and Hinata's broad figure. They could barely fit, so they'd need to hug onto each other.

And that was the best part.

"No! Hinata-kun, not there! M-move your hands!", Komaeda yelled in a low whisper. Hinata snorted and shuffled around, his hands making his way to the other's chest. His fingers traced his neckline and collarbones, getting the feeling of his body's contour. "Move your hands too, watch what you're grabbing," Hinata grumbled with a small blush. That awkward grab onto his ass pulled away suddenly, ending with lots of forgiveness and giggles.

"Good night, Komaeda."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"...me too."

And that would be how their day would end.

  
The 12th of February, 20XX in the morning

"Go somewhere?"

Komaeda cocks his head in confusion, munching slowly on a small bowl of cereal. Steam rises from a small cup of coffee beside him. "Yeah. At least before you need to go back." Komaeda nods, his bedhead also shaking along with the motion. "That's fi-"  
Ring, ring!

Reaching into his pocket, Komaeda pulls out his cellphone and answers the call. "Yes? What is it?" He finishes the rest of his bowl and yawns, getting up to place the bowl in the sink. "Yes... huh?"  
He loses his grip and drops the bowl onto to floor, glass breaking and shooting into millions of pieces. "A-ah, I'm sorry, Hinata-kun." He turns to Hinata, forcing a smile. In no way does he seem happy, though - his eyes were starting to look glossy. "Yes... thank you... so much." Beep.

He flashes a smile again, but it still doesn't seem happy at all. Komaeda gets down to his knees immediately and reaches for a shard-

"Ow! Ah..." A drop of blood forms on his finger. Rushing over carefully with a tissue, Hinata wipes off the blood. "Geez, be careful. I'll take care of it," he offers. Komaeda nods silently.   
"Did something happen?"

He'd never heard the man be so quiet in his life. Even when he was giving Hinata the silent treatment, he'd still talk way more than this. But now, his eyes looked blank and his face colourless. "It's... nothing, really. Let's clean this up, Hinata-kun."

Cleaning up the mess was soundless and the only noise that could barely fill the void was the clinking of glass. Whatever it was, Komaeda wasn't willing to tell the other of what he heard from whom on the phone. It would be really damn hard to get it out of him if he wasn't going to say it himself.  
"Hey, Komaeda..." Komaeda grunts, brushing more glass onto the dustpan. "Who called?"

"Tsumiki-san," he replied curtly.

"And?"

He poured the rest of the glass into the trashcan. "Nothing you need to worry about, Hinata-kun. We're done now, so how about we just spend the rest of the day together?"  
Hinata looked at him questionably. "Well," he started, "I was thinking of grabbing some groceries-"

"Please."

Hinata would've never imagined him to bear that kind of expression. It was something similar to puppy eyes, but not like he was begging. His eyes still appeared glossy and his eyes seemed... well, sad wasn't the right word. There wasn't a word for it.  
But it was as if he was pleading for him to stay. That'd never happened before. It was always 'Hinata says, Hinata does' and Komaeda would take that, although it made Hinata feel bad.

Now that Komaeda was pleading for it, he didn't know how he felt about it. That look pierced him.

"...yeah. Sorry. We should spend all of the chances we have together hanging out."

A faint smile painted Komaeda's lips. That was better.

But still not enough.

The 13th of February, 20XX in the morning

Hinata was prepared, way before Komaeda was released from the hospital.  
It was a chilly December night. Snow floated to the ground, lightly dusting over the city landscape. Each of Hinata's steps left an evident mark in the snow, his shoes becoming increasingly soaked. Not like it mattered anyways. Tonight was pretty important, and Hinata was pretty damn excited.  
He skidded to a stop in front of a small shop.

Yes, a jewelry store. There was only one reason for him to go in to the store. And that definitely wasn't because Komaeda needed a new diamond necklace or something.  
Pushing the door open, a bell rang and gave a bright chime. The cashier greeted him with a bright smile. "What will it be for today, sir?"  
Hinata didn't think it'd be this hard to ask for a ring.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I was... looking for some rings."

The cashier's lips formed a small 'o' before going back into a smile. "Ah, yes! We have lots of rings. What does she like?" Now that didn't make it any better. If the cashier was already assuming that he was going to propose to a girl, what could he say? This was too much for him. Hopefully Komaeda actually accepting a proposal would be more than enough. "Just... something simple is enough, really."  
She bent over, pulled out a case and opening it up. Inside was a large red velvet cushion, many kinds of rings lined up next to each other. She pointed at a few with her index finger, nails painted a baby pink. "There's some rings that only have gold or silver, and some that have diamonds... would she be okay with this? Usually more would be better..." The girl paused, crossing her arms, her fingers tapping impatiently. "Ah, but you shouldn't let my opinion affect you." She smiled sheepishly, realizing her mistake.  
"Yeah... I think that silver one is fine," Hinata chose as he pointed at the ring. It was only made out of silver, nothing more, nothing less - and that was just about enough.

"Hmm... okay!" The cashier - well, maybe she needed a name. She had a name tag on... 'Mahiru Koizumi'. The name was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put a finger to it. Maybe she was a former classmate or something like that.  
Mahiru reached down into a cabinet, pulling out a velvet box and placing the ring inside. "One for yourself as well? It usually all goes well." Hinata nodded, still feeling awkward about the entire 'you're proposing to a girl' assumption. Then, he finally took a deep breath.

"I-", he croaked, Mahiru giving him a glance. "I'm proposing to a boy, so..." His face was heating up. And so was the rest of his body. He wasn't able to form the words and awkward sounds only came from his lips. "U-uh, yeah." Mahiru wasn't in the least bit surprised, though. "Ahh, I see. Geez, guys always hide things. It makes my job harder, you know?" Mahiru smiled at him. Unexpected, but much better than too many apologies.  
"Haha, thanks, Mahiru." She shot a questionable look at him. "You know my name?" Hinata pointed at her name tag. "Ah... right, I forgot about these." She typed in the order into the register and printed out a receipt. "Right, you know how to do it. Card, pay, sign."  
He followed the exact orders given.

Once he finished up, Mahiru took the receipt and turned her back, walking to the back room. Hinata headed the opposite way. "Then, see you, Mahiru."

"It's better if you don't see me again, Hinata!", she yelled with a wave. His head turned back in shock, but she already headed back. Hinata shrugged it off with a smile.  
They really did know each other.

And of course, the did end up meeting each other again, but that's probably something to remember later. That wasn't what was on Hinata's head at the moment. It was more focused on the box kicking around in his pocket. The only problem was that it was blatantly sticking out of his pocket. So much for a surprise.  
Hinata informed Komaeda that he'd reserved a place near the coast for a few days. He was hoping that the other would be a little more excited, but it was only a simple smile and 'That sounds good'. Something definitely wasn't right.

They had to take the bus all the way down south. At least it was a tad bit warmer, but not much more. At least nobody went to the beach in February. It was a little too mucky but some days it would be nice.  
During the bus ride, Komaeda was busy sleeping on Hinata's shoulder. It lasted for the entire time, and Hinata would need to nudge the other a lot before bus hopping. This was unusual and it didn't seem good at all. Maybe he should've been released a little later and been as healthy as he was the first day.  
"Komaeda, honestly... you've been really tired lately. Are you okay?", Hinata questioned, clenching onto the other's hand a little tighter. The late winter air was brushing past them as they made their way down the sidewalk, the beach in view from the distance. "I should be fine." But it didn't sound fine at all - his voice was raspy and exhausted. What was he going through, Hinata thought.

What Hinata rented for the next three nights was a room in a small motel, not too far from the coast. He thought about proposing to him out at the beach and prayed that it'd be a nice three days. No snow, no rain, no heavy winds, no storms, no nothing. That was all he needed. And dear god, please just give those three days. Usually, things never went right and on the days that he planned something, the weather would always turn against him. There were so many nice days in a year, so why did the bad ones only come out on planned days? That was unfair.  
Hinata and Komaeda somehow ended up fitting in the tiny room, but at least it came with a double bed. And that itself was flattering enough for a tired Komaeda to be a little shy. "Hinata-kun, this is quite a lot just for Valentine's day..." Grabbing the man's pale wrist, he pulled him onto the bed and lay on top of him, breathing in the scent of sweet cologne and whatever his pillow sheets smelled like. He could hear Komaeda smile as thin arms wrapped around Hinata's back. They completely ignored their dinner and fell asleep like that. Well, Hinata fell right to sleep, but Komaeda had to wake up later and properly tuck themselves in.  
Komaeda lifted the other on top of a pillow and brought the blanket over him in quiet, swift motion. Slipping into bed, he positioned himself close enough so that he could listen to the boy's breathing. Although it was a creepy action all in itself, it was nice to listen to. It kept at a steady rhythm and it was almost silent. His tired eyes gazed at the way his chest rose and fell with each passing breath. And he'd do this almost every night, watching and listening to the other until he fell into light sleep.

The 14th of February, 20XX in the morning

Morning was peeking through thin curtains and that shook Komaeda awake. Although he was deathly tired, he still sat up, dizziness striking him first. "Gh... I should really consider sleeping pills," he joked to himself silently as he slid out of bed. Of course, not sleeping enough wasn't the case. It was something else.  
It seemed like Hinata could feel something move though, since Komaeda heard a groan come from him. "Nngh... Komae...?" Komaeda turned back and got back onto the bed again, pressing a kiss on Hinata's forehead, brushing his short bangs out of the way. "I'm right here," he whispered, smiling. He could've sworn he saw the corners of his lips twitch into a small smile.

Komaeda went over to the coat rack, reaching deep into his jacket pocket. Inside was a small box of chocolate. Just one. Mostly because the other boxes wouldn't fit in his pocket. "Hinata-kun, are you awake?", he called out quietly, only hearing a groan and 'go away'. Maybe not.  
There was no point in cooking breakfast, apparently. That was what Hinata told him yesterday. "Don't cook in the morning, they'll serve breakfast! I'll take you down."  
And there he was, lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. It was already past 9AM and Komaeda only gave him a blank stare, wondering when the boy would move.

He waited for a minute before getting onto the bed, straddling the boy who was groaning and complaining. Komaeda bored his eyes into the other, just staring at Hinata bury his face into the pillow, moaning. "Go away, Komaeda... it's early...", Hinata whined, words muffling into the pillow. Komaeda leaned down and kissed the nape of his neck, lips against tanned skin. "Not until you wake up." Kissing turned into that more of biting, and his hands were around him. A hand slid up his shirt, caressing his chest as the other did the same at his thighs. "Hinata-kun, wake up. I won't stop." His hands crept around his body and only quiet squeaks were heard. The fact that Hinata was absolutely not a morning person was setting Komaeda on his nerves.  
Komaeda put a little more force and flipped Hinata so that he was looking up. "I-it's bright..." His shirt was riding up and he was just so defenseless that it was unbelievable. "If you don't wake up, I'll do whatever I want."

"Just do what you feel like doing...!", he groaned, hands cupping over his eyes. At least he got permission, so he wouldn't be charged.  
Komaeda pressed his hand against Hinata's crotch, already noticing that it was hard. He palmed the other, hearing exhausted moans escape his lips. Komaeda pulled Hinata's pants down, taking grip of his length, lapping and getting a feel before taking him in. He noticed that Hinata was voluntarily spreading out his legs. Someone's excited, Komaeda thought. He brought his tongue to the base and licked up to the tip and around. The next moment, he was sucking and bringing Hinata down to his throat, tongue still circling. As he moved up and down, he let his teeth softly graze against Hinata's skin and that sure brought a lot of sound to that quiet morning.  
Hinata came with a soft moan, panting. Eventually, he finally opened his eyes with a smile. "Another round?", he asked.

The entire morning was just moans and sweat. Komaeda took the other in from behind, slowly penetrating and taking in Hinata's moans as music to his ears. His hands gripped onto Hinata's waist, slowly going forward and back, pumping to a nonexistent rhythm. "Gh... ah...! K-Komaeda...!" Hinata's fingers dug deep into the bedsheets, making deep wrinkles.  
Komaeda pushed further, moving around just a bit, hoping to find his sweet spot. In which he did - and the result was just the dirtiest side of Hinata there was with more erotic moans on the side. "Ah- ah...! Ah, that's good-"

He eventually finished inside of him and Hinata helped 'clean' up afterwards. They also needed to get rid of those bedsheets.  
They took a shower together, cramped up in a tiny standing shower. Hinata's front pressed against Komaeda's back as Hinata reached up, getting his fingers tangled in a soapy mess, stuck in Komaeda's mop he called 'hair'. After cleaning themselves up, they still got dirty in the shower, Komaeda taking Hinata in as he leaned against the tile wall, cold against his back. It was steamy and very hot, and Hinata ran his hand across Komaeda's hair as he moaned and somehow managed to stay standing. Getting sucked off in a shower wasn't an everyday thing.

"Hinata-kun, wait a second."

"Huh?"

Komaeda walked up behind Hinata, both fresh out of the shower. He pulled out the chocolate from the box and cupped his remaining hand over Hinata's eyes. "Say 'ah'," he commanded. Hinata obediently followed his orders, something sweet going into his mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hinata-kun."  
He removed his hand from his eyes and watched Hinata's expression as he ate the sweet. "How is it?", he asked with a smile. Hinata nodded. "It's really good. You should try some too." Komaeda shook his head, explaining why he only bought one chocolate.  
"Then, we don't we just do this?"

Hinata wrapped his arms around Komaeda's neck and kissed Komaeda, digging his tongue deep into his mouth. The taste of the chocolate was strong. Their tongues twisted and turned, sometimes biting the other's lip. It was a swiss chocolate kiss with lots of cream. At least that'd cover up the salty taste from earlier.  
"You're right... it's good."

They headed down to breakfast together, eating across from each other and trading small talk (with a few innuendos here and there). The rest of the day was spent mostly inside since it was raining from noon all the way to the evening. The beach would get wet and slushy. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

"Is there anything on these channels?", Hinata groaned, continuously changing the channel until he hit a movie. "Ah, looks like a romance. Better than watching the news, at least..." Hinata set aside the remote on the side table and slid closer to Komaeda, pushing his shoulder against the other's. He could feel his body heat through his thin sweater - or rather, it wasn't very warm. He felt cold. Hinata reached over and slid his hand up Komaeda's sleeve, grabbing onto his forearm. "Huh...? Komaeda, why is your skin so cold?"  
He could feel the man's expression tense up as he looked back at him. "A-ah, it's just cold in here, that's all. Maybe I should wear something warmer."

Hinata nodded, getting up and pulling off Komaeda's green jacket from the rack. He took his seat next to him again and wrapped the jacket around both of them, big enough to reach from shoulder to shoulder. "You don't mind if we do this, right?", Hinata asked, staring away with a blush forming atop his cheeks. Komaeda shifted closer, letting his body heat slowly rise. He wrapped his arms around Hinata - he was so warm, so soft. And for some unknown reason, he felt a little sad. Hinata could hear him sniffing as he lay on his shoulder. Hinata immediately took notice, a little shocked. "H-hey, Komaeda... is something wrong?"  
Teary eyed, the man looked elsewhere, whispering words of reassurance and sucking it up. There's no way he could tell Hinata what he was thinking of. He just couldn't bring it up.

There was something concerning going on, but Hinata couldn't place his finger on it in time.

The 14th of February, 20XX at midnight

Hinata could hear quiet sobs late in the night. He turned over, looking at the broad shoulders, shaking. He brought an arm over, wrapping it around the other. "What's wrong?", he mumbled, still a bit half asleep. "I know something's wrong."  
Refusing to turn over, Komaeda let out a small groan and pushed off Hinata's arm, letting it fall softly onto the mattress. Hinata reached over again, but this time it was met with a quick counter with Komaeda's forearm, slapping it away. "Hinata-kun, please leave me alone."

Hinata inched closer, the room dead silent. All that filled it was Komaeda's plead, sounding as if he'd been crying the entire time. It wasn't the same tone, the same attractiveness. It was cracked, rough - his voice full of sorrow. "Please."

The rest of the night only wore the sobs of the pale boy, tears slowly sliding down his face.

And Hinata... Hinata wasn't able to see any of it.

The 15th of February, 20XX in the morning

"Komaeda."

"Komaeda, wake up."

"Hey..."

  
Hinata poked the man's cheek softly, waiting for him to slap his hand away in irritation. All he received were tired groans that were barely heard. This wasn't usually like him - he was expecting more of a 'stop that, Hinata-kun' sort of reaction, at least. Not that Hinata even woke up earlier than this man.  
Komaeda was definitely an early bird, and this was way out of character for him.

Within another twenty minutes, Komaeda finally woke up without saying a word. Breakfast was dreadfully silent, and Komaeda refused to talk. Everytime Hinata tried to bring up conversation, the man would brush him off and end it off as soon as possible. What had to happen to make him act like this?  
Of course, it could just be the behaviourial changes that came along with his disease. Tsumiki mentioned that it was completely normal for him to act differently or be unusual. "Irritation and anger is also very common too, so... if he's like that, please don't blame him, Hinata-san...!", as quoted from Miss Professional Nurse.

 _That was probably it._ That's what Hinata thought.

The day was quite nice, actually - the sky could be seen and the sun was able to shine. It wasn't cloudy or foggy, although the wind was just a bit chilly. However, that didn't stop the two from heading out to the beach together as planned. Luckily, at least one of their trip days had decent weather.  
Hinata and Komaeda walked down to the coast, the murmurs of waves brushing against the sand filling the air. With every step, the sound of sand shuffling was very loud, since there was no other noise than the sea and occaisional breeze.

"It's... nice today," Komaeda mumbled, lagging behind Hinata. The nice weather at least made him feel better. If it was raining, the entire trip would've sucked - so much for a romantic getaway. "Hey, Komaeda! Come here!" Hinata called out from afar, standing next to a tall palm tree. Making his way over, he could see that the coastline was only over a metre away. "Why are we sitting here...?" Komaeda looked down at Hinata, cross-legged.  
"This way, we'll get a nice view of the sunset," Hinata smiled, "I heard that today was going to be clear so we might see something."

With a nod, Komaeda plopped down next to Hinata, pushing all of his weight onto the other's shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, listening to the ocean's constant heartbeat. Komaeda held his hands together, one clenching onto the other. "Hinata-kun, what would you do if I weren't here?", he asked, his voice hoarse. Hinata glanced at him, although it was kind of hard to see with his giant wad of hair in the way. His hand went over and brushed strands out of his face.  
"That's... something I'm not sure about." Then, Hinata blinked, realizing - "-wait, why are you asking me this?"  
There was no response from the man. All he received was a shrug. Komaeda's eyelids slid together, only letting the wind do the talking for him.

"Hey... this isn't the place to sleep," Hinata joked, his hand running through Komaeda's white hair, making it down to his cold, pale cheek. "You're... really cold. Do you need my jacket?", Hinata offered, only seeing Komaeda shrug him off once more. He was being really stubborn, and that kind of worried Hinata. Komaeda - he was always the kind to obediently do something unless it seriously offended him. Even if you told him to get on his knees and praise you, he probably would. He'd do anything, and take anything he got. So why...

  
"Why are you being so quiet?"

"I'm... enjoying the atmosphere."

Hinata rolled his eyes. Typical Komaeda. Maybe he was just imagining things.  
But somehow, something felt off.

It was silence that did the talking for the next... well, they lost track of time. It was quite early when they left, and the sun was already near sunset. There was some small chat here and there, but they preferred to enjoy their company in silence.  
"Hey, Komaeda."

"Yes?"

"If we got married, what kind of wedding would you like?"

"..."

Hinata laced his fingers between Komaeda's looking at the pale face staring into space.

"Probably... a quiet, peaceful one."

Nodding, his hand clamped onto Komaeda's, not letting go. He felt like he shouldn't. It was just one of those days - those days where you had this feeling in your gut that something wasn't going to go right. And that could've just been Hinata being nervous. After all...  
...he rustled the small box in his pocket.

"Hinata-kun... the sunset."

Komaeda was speaking at barely a whisper, but Hinata's eyes darted over to the glowing object sinking behind the sea. "It's beautiful," Hinata mumbled, his hand feeling cold. He then noticed that it was actually Komaeda who was confusing him.  
"Look, Komaeda... you need to bundle up sometimes," Hinata whispered into his ear, hugging Komaeda from behind. The man's white fluffy-haired head rolled onto his shoulder, smiling up at him. "I'm just... a little tired."

Then, Hinata was finally able to realize - this actually might be his condition. He had him out in cold weather for awhile, assuming that he'd been okay when he was probably sick the entire time. If anything, it would've been better to stay inside. "Hey, don't fall asleep." Hinata smiled back. His fingers were still wrapped around the man's hands, feeling bony knuckles under his fingertips. He let his fingers trace around the knuckles, feeling every inch of those hands. "I love you, Hinata-kun."  
Hinata nodded, gulping. "Me too."  
But then, it happened.

"Hinata-kun... it's better you forget about me."

"Huh?"

Komaeda pulled his hands away from Hinata's. "It won't make you any happier. It's not worth... being with someone like me." He was whispering, and Hinata had to lean so close to hear him. His face was right over Komaeda's, staring at the pale face with confusion. "There's no way I'd forget you. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because I want you to forget about me."

"That-"

Komaeda's lips wore a frown. It was sadder than any frown he'd ever seen him do. Komaeda frowned when he heard loud noises, cringing in reaction, or when people were just being absurd. Most of the time, he was smiling, but now he was saying these kinds of things, and feeling sad about it. "Are you trying to force me away from you?" Hinata could feel himself start to heat up. He was treading on thin ice - and any little slip up could mess up his entire relationship.

"No, but... I don't want you to be sad."

"There's no way I could be sad with you, Komaeda."

"You're lying, Hinata-kun."

His reply was so curt, so blunt - in fact, the conversation sounded rushed. They'd fought a few times before, but the fights would drag on forever. This time, however, it seemed as if Komaeda was trying to purposely make Hinata give up on the spot. Of course, he wouldn't want to give up and forget about Komaeda, but there was a reason why he was trying to be quick about this.

"I'm calling Tsumiki."

Hinata reached into his pocket, but Komaeda's hand was already set on his wrist, gripping tightly - but his hands were shaking. "Please, don't. There's no point anymore."  
He didn't know what to do. It wouldn't make Komaeda any happier knowing that he'd end up in the hospital again, but Hinata didn't want him to... no, that was out of the question. But a bigger question - how could he have been enduring this the entire time?

"Hinata-kun, I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too, Komaeda."

"Can you say that again?"

"I love you, Komaeda."

Komaeda was smiling weakly.

"Please say that again."

"I love you."

"Can you... say my name this time? And I'll say yours... Hajime-kun."

Hinata nodded.

"Nagito, right?"

"Haha... I love you, Hajime-kun."

"I love you too, Nagito."

"Hajime-kun."

"Nagito..."

The word fell out of Hinata's lips, like it was waiting to be said. And here he was now, saying the name he'd always wanted to call. And his own name was being called in the voice that he wanted to hear. Maybe... there wasn't anything more important than that.

They sat silently, the sun slowly slipping away. But Hinata realized - and shit, he completely forgot. He pulled out the box in his pocket, holding it out. "Nagito, you see, I need to ask you something."

"I got this awhile ago, and... I was wondering..."

"...would you marry me?"

But there was no response. Komaeda was quietly laying on Hinata's chest, not making a sound.

"...this isn't the time for sleeping," Hinata stumbled, feeling his voice shake. This was not the time for this. He wanted that feeling in his gut to leave - it was spinning around, around and around, deeper and deeper. A tingling sensation rose up and spread throughout his body, to his fingertips, his throat, his heart-

He could feel his tears welling up. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Hinata swallowed something stuck in his throat - but that feeling didn't leave. "Nagito."

"I'm asking you to marry me, but it looks like I can't do that now. But..."

Hinata opened the box up and with a cheerful snap, it flipped open. He pulled out the small ring and lifted up Komaeda's left hand, slipping it onto his ring finger. "I'd like to think this is what would happen."

Beep. He fast-dialed Tsumiki's number and called her, speaking happily as if nothing had happened. "Tsumiki, we need you to come over. There's a problem." He could hear the worry in the girl's voice and it hung up. All that was left was those two, alone, under the tree. Hinata reached into his pocket and pulled out the other ring for himself, slipping it onto his own ring finger. His arms wrapped tenderly around Komaeda's waist, propping him up against his body. It wasn't warm or anything, but he liked the feeling of his back pressing against him. His left hand went over Komaeda's, his fingers slipping between his lifeless ones. Their rings clinked together, and somehow, that was enough to make the man quietly sob into the hood of that familiar, green jacket.

"I love you, Nagito."

 

  
It was a few weeks later until Hinata was becoming used to his new life, although it felt considerably empty. A knock was at his door, and he opened it up, seeing Tsumiki smiling at him. "Hinata-san... may I come in?" Nodding, Hinata unchained the door and let the timid girl inside, heading into the tiny living room together, sitting next to each other on a small sofa. Only moments after-

"I'm sorry, Hinata-san! I'm sorry, Hinata-san! I can never repay you for this!"

"It's fine, Tsumiki. It's not your fault."

Tsumiki shot a glare at Hinata, her face fuming, but tears falling down her face. "It's my fault. If only I'd calculated the times better, made specific plans and-"

"It's fine."

Hinata patted Tsumiki's back, letting her cry herself out. She did deserve to be sad, too. It was her own patient, and one of the worst things happened to them.  
"Ah... Hinata-san, he will still be in the hospital for awhile. We need to be absolutely certain, he's, um... dead. I'm sorry. This is really weird to say, I'm sorry... we'll just be checking to see if there's any potential signs of life before we write him off."

Hinata simply nodded.

Tsumiki picked up the large package she carred with her and pressed it into Hinata's lap. It was a large, brown cardboard box. "This is for you, Hinata-san. It came with this, too," Tsumiki said, pulling out an anonymous envelope from her bag. "Maybe you want to read that first."

Nodding once more, he pulled open the envelope and pulled out a short letter on white paper.

_Dear Hajime-kun,_

_When you receive this, I might either be dead or on the verge of death. But neither of those are good, so that's why I prepared this for you in advance. If this came to you correctly, I believe Tsumiki-san would be crying as she gave this to you. Nevertheless, I'm sure that we'll be lucky enough to have this get to you._

_I love you._

There was no signature, but he didn't need to know who it was from, because he already had a really good idea. He cut the box open with a small knife and pried it open, looking at its contents with surprise. In a plastic bag was that familiar, green jacket with the weird designs and the tail that flapped in the wind. Hinata immediately pawed at it, holding it in his arms. He took in the scent - it still smelled like him. It was that sweet smell - he still didn't know if it was cologne or something else.  
His question was soon answered, at the bottom of the box. A small paper lay with the information of the item next to it - a small, pale green bottle filled with a clear liquid. Hinata picked it up carefully - it felt like it was made of glass. He pulled off the cover and sniffed it.

It was that sweet scent. So it was cologne...

Hinata buried his face into the jacket, his hands also clutching onto the small bottle. Tsumiki was softly patting his back, reassuring him. "I'm sorry, Hinata-san."

"D-don't be," he stuttered, sniffling. In fact, he was smiling.

 

Because, there would be no way he could forget him...

...Nagito.


End file.
